Yours
by addicted.strawberries
Summary: He asked her to choose between him and his bestfriend. But he never thought that this would actually happen.


**A/N: **Alright… before I start this story, I just want to give credits to the story I read a very long time ago entitled, "It Ends Tonight"…? It gave me an idea for writing this story. And also for the story, "The Seven Heartbreaking Chapters of Her Life", for introducing me to Paramore's song entitled "My Heart". Thanks a lot. That song probably played a big part in this story. And on with this story…

**Standard disclaimer applied**

--

_**Yours**_

"_This heart, it only beats for you… My heart is always yours … I am yours…"_

--

"_It's either me or Ruka. Tomorrow, go to the Sakura Tree where we first met. I'll be leaving by nine…"_

"_I'm serious, Mikan. It's either me or him. Please go to the café where we first met to let me know that you chose me. I'll be waiting for you…"_

I sighed for the tenth time. I looked at the two pictures held with each of my hands. I stared at the one on my right. Pure crimson eyes gazed directly at me, with his disheveled raven hair framing it to make them look only more gorgeous. A smirk played with his lips as his cheek was slightly moved upward.

I remember the first time we met. That was the time when I felt the one they called "Love at first sight". I was deeply drowned in those crimson pools as I first looked at them. He stood under an averagely enormous Sakura Tree, enough to give shade for the both of us. Sunlight peeked at the leaves' holes, making his eyes sparkle more despite the coldness I can feel just by looking at them.

I can simply say that he's an arrogant and cold guy. But as we spent more time together, I found out more about him and my words against him have changed. Well, I can say just _some_ of those words. He actually has a caring side- which he only shows to the people he gives importance.

I practically fell for him harder than what I thought. Our constant arguments about those simple annoying things suddenly turned into arguments that can emphasize his caring side to me more. That suddenly changed when he was called to manage their business abroad. Those two years were the hardest part for me. My heart mourned for him.

But now he's back. He just got back a while ago, immediately asking me to choose between him and his best friend, Ruka Nogi.

I then stared at the one held by my left hand. His blonde hair was emphasized by his pure innocent ocean blue eyes. A grin tugged his lips as his dimples showed.

He was a nice guy, cool to hang out with. He's the one with the prince charming features. At first, I only thought of him as a friend. But when he confessed to me, something inside me awakened, like the love I mourn from Natsume. I guess I had feelings for Ruka too; I'm just not aware of it.

I put my guard down slowly when I was with him. I could lean on his shoulders whenever I want to. I didn't cry even a single tear for him for those past two years.

But just a while ago, maybe an hour or two after Natsume talked to me about the 'choosing part', he went to my apartment, asking to choose between him and Natsume.

I sighed once again, putting the two pictures aside for a while. I looked through the double transparent sliding glass door, leading to my small balcony. The white curtains flowed as the soft wind entered through the it.

I stood up, slowly reaching for the sliding door.

The tall trees were seen from here and the gentle winds rushed through me. Feeling the calm surrounding, I headed for the beige wooden rocking chair. Slowly rocking the chair, I remembered what mother said when I was a child.

"_You will find happiness from the man you truly loved. If you don't know what to do, just listen to what your heart tells you…"_

I closed my eyes, actually hearing my soft heartbeat. I opened my eyes once again, feeling a light weight on my hand. I looked down and saw _his_ picture.

"Ruka?" I said as I looked at the picture in my hands

Is this the man I will find happiness with?

--

"I don't know what happened. It's just that when I saw your picture in my hands, I kind of felt …disappointed," said I as I ended with a sigh and a sad, apologetic smile to Ruka.

"So it's him huh? I guess you never forgot him when I was with you," Ruka said with a disappointed smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Ruka," I said as I stood up from my chair to hug him.

"You need not to be sorry to me. I just want to know who you'll choose between us. It's just that, it can't be like this. I was waiting for you while you were waiting for him."

"Thanks for being a great friend to me, Ruka," I said as I pulled from our hug and looked at my wristwatch.

"Eh?!" I yelled in surprise, "It's already 8:55! I have to go! Natsume will almost leave!"

"You can catch up with him Mikan-chan. You can go now, I'll be fine from here."

"Thanks Ruka-pyon!" I said and with one last smile I left the café with the chimes on the glass door ringing. I heard a "Thanks for coming!" response from the cashier before I left.

I run as fast as I could, hoping that I could actually catch up with Natsume. I can feel a smile forming slowly on my lips as I run faster.

"Natsume…"

I kept on running, not caring if I'll bump to someone. The last sound that I heard is a car honking on me.

--

"Tch."

A raven haired man looked at his watch. It's a minute before nine o' clock.

"Could you probably choose Ruka over me, Mikan?" his deep husky voice said as his worried eyes glanced at the Sakura Tree behind him.

A loud honking from a car was heard clearly from where he's standing, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't give a damn," he said as he heard the sound. But something's telling him that he must take a look.

"Tch," he said as he finally decided to go to the source.

What he saw in front of him was the most unforgettable sight that he has seen. He quickly ran towards the lady covered with blood.

"Mikan, Mikan!" he said as he shook the woman in his arms violently. She slowly stirred as her pale hand limply touched his face.

"I'm glad that I finally saw you after all these years," she said weakly, forcing a smile.

"Don't talk, I'm taking you to the hospital!" he said as he tried to carry Mikan.

"Don't," she said as he put a hand on his chest.

"Are you dumb?! You're dying!"

"Just listen to me, please," she said as she looked at him.

"I'll listen," he said with a sigh.

"My heart never mourned for someone. It never asked for someone. If you thought that I loved Ruka and chose him over you, you're wrong, He was only a brother to me," she said.

Tears made their way down his face as he listened to the soft voice. She took his hand and put it on her left chest.

"This heart, it only beats for you… My heart is always yours … I am yours…" she weakly said as she felt his hair. He carried her towards the Sakura Tree, knowing that there's only a few minutes left before she bids goodbye.

He settled her down on his lap as he lie down on the grassy ground. He put her hand on his left chest, imitating her.

"This heart, it only beats for you… My heart is always yours … I am yours…"

"I'm glad," she said weakly as she forced a comforting smile towards him.

He closed his eyes and said in a soft voice, "I want to be with you."

"Take my hand then," she said and they closed their eyes, feeling the gentle breeze passing right through them.

--

"**THE HYUUGA HEIR BIDS GOODBYE"**

Hyuuga Natsume, the heir to the Hyuuga Corporation was found dead in Central Park, 9:30 in the morning with a lady covered with blood, identified lately as Mikan Sakura, in his arms. No bullets, no fingerprints and no poisoning happened in the scene according to the professionals.

According to some witnesses, Ms. Mikan Sakura was involved in a car accident not long before the heir took her to the crime scene.

"When you look closely to them, it seems that they died peacefully, with no regrets," one of the witnesses said.

Experts still investigate the crime scene but still no theories were made. They're starting to think that maybe Ms. Mikan Sakura rested in peace and the heir then joined her.

Could it be that the heir willingly shared with his lover's death? But the question is… how? How did he die when no murder took place?

This is yet another mystery for a sleuth to solve.

_-From the best source of daily news, Imai Hotaru_


End file.
